


Home

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki isn't Asgardian, and he's not Jotun either.  He's a shapeshifter.  He has no species and no gender and no family, except what he chooses, and he likes it that way.  He doesn't want answers.Really.Look, this is a story about Thor being captured by faeries!  Forget all that other stuff.  This story has nothing to do with finding home, or... anything!  Thor gets captured by faeries, very exciting!(Works well on its own, but definitely important to the series.)





	1. Chapter 1

Thor kissed over Loki's belly, now quite rounded with child, and beamed up at his brother.

“You act as if you’ve never seen it before.” Loki played with Thor's hair, patiently. “You were only gone a week.” Off defending their allies from giants, or some such.

“Eight days.” Thor sounded as if it had been a nearly unendurable trial. For all his love of adventures and heroics, he had always preferred to be home again soon. Thor was a creature who enjoyed the comforts of home and family. He liked heroics to end in a feast, good cheer, and his very own bed. “It was far too long. You have our child within you. I want it to know me.”

It had been too long. Loki liked to travel, but he liked to have a home to return to. He felt homeless, when Thor was away. He stroked his brother's hair lovingly, glad he was back. “It is only five months along, brother. I do not know if it can hear yet.”

Thor seemed utterly unbothered by that. He put his ear against Loki's belly, as if he might hear the child in turn. “I might have worried less if it were six months. I know you will not be foolish enough to disappear on one of your trips then. Now, I thought you might be gone when I returned.”

Loki stayed silent.

Thor looked up at him, eyes wide. “You are planning a trip!”

“You have made me soft, brother. I was waiting for your return.”

“Loki! For once, for me, just stay here, safe.” He gently cupped Loki's belly, and squeezed her hip with his other hand. “Please, what can I offer you?”

He made a lovely sight, Loki thought, knelt before her like that. Loki made a dramatic show of pouting. “You may offer me your greetings. You have paid attention to the child, but not to me.” Thor had found him as soon as he'd returned, and gone immediately to his knees to pay homage to Loki’s swelling belly. As well he should.

Thor grinned playfully up at him, rose, and bent him backward in an exceptionally thorough kiss. “Very sorry, brother.” he murmured, still kissing Loki as he guided him backward to Loki's bed, and pressed him gently onto it.

Mmm, yes. Loki hooked her legs around Thor - not quite as easily as she usually could - and greedily took his kisses. She would have to share her child with Thor, and share Thor with her child. She was not good at sharing.

Thor kissed her a bit more, then murmured “Hello, brother. I missed you.”

Loki smiled, and buried her hands in his brother’s hair. “That is a proper greeting.”

“And for that, you will stay on our world?” More kisses. “Please, Loki. Go hunting with Fenrir and Valkyrie, if you are restless. Or stay here, and let me be a slave at your feet. You cannot shift, or move as quickly as you usually can.”

Loki sighed. “I suppose carrying this thing is rather tiring. Very well. I promise, I will not set foot on my ship.”

Thor frowned. “That is very specific.”

“... Or anyone else's ship.”

Thor's frown continued.

“... Or enter a ship through some other means. Really, Thor, I’m not going to promise to stay in bed!”

Thor still looked suspicious, but went back to kissing him. His big hand rested protectively over Loki's belly, even at they grew more passionate.

Oh. It felt like home. Like Thor was creating Home just for them. Thor, Fenrir, their new child, that was home.

Loki writhed under Thor, driven crazy by the gentle hand resting on her belly. She moaned and kept Thor close and begged for more, and Thor kissed and touched and loved him, and never moved his hand from Loki's belly.

Well. Loki supposed he could share.

After, Loki watched Thor sleep. He was her home. Her stability.

She was not a frost giant any more than she was Asgardian, she was almost certain of that. The Jotun did not have her size, her hair, or her ability to change form.

She was not... anything. She was a shapeshifter. She had no true form. She did not even have a gender. She had a band on her arm to keep her in her female form, for the safety of her pregnancy, but her mind ran loose. Now, freed of the need to shift to match, or her old need to hide, she found herself switching in her thoughts from man to woman all too easily, often jumbled back and forth in the same thought.

She liked it. There was something comforting in having no attachments but those she chose. Fitting no labels was freeing.

She was Loki, and “of Asgard” suited, in place of any last name. Loki Fenrir Mother, Loki Thor Lover! She snorted, imagining introducing herself as such, to some fierce opponent in battle.

She did worry for her child. What if it took after her? What if it needed answers, and Loki had none to give it?

But Loki didn't worry over the matter, for herself.

She didn't.

\----------------

Thor really shouldn't have been surprised when Loki was gone the next morning.

He tried not to worry. Loki was an unapologetic liar, but stuck to the letter of his deals, when he made them.

Thor smiled a bit, remembering how indignant Loki had been when Thor had suggested he might be of Faery parentage, the strangest and trickiest kind of elf. He’d tried to act as if he had no idea what Thor meant, about his tricks and deals. But even when they were growing up, when Thor had no reason to think Loki anything but Asgardian, he’d often privately thought Loki seemed like one of the Fae.

Thor sighed, worry returning. It was just that a greeting was such a mild price to ask, and Loki had seemed to be baiting Thor into the deal even still. It had seemed very much like a set up, and Thor didn't know what for.

Then again, Loki might be with Valkyrie, or disappeared into his latest hidden workroom. He might have been unable to sleep and gone to curl up with Fenrir - Thor had caught him at that once, and spent half an hour just watching the two sleep and grinning like a fool at his brother being so unguardedly sweet with his giant pup. He might be up to any manner of trouble, right here on Asgard.

So Thor went to the day’s conference, and some of his other kingly duties, and training with the warriors, and didn’t really let himself worry until he was at the nightly feast, and Loki still hadn’t made an appearance.

He went to Heimdall. Loki carried their child - the heir to the throne of Asgard, no less - so if he was going to disappear, he would just have to accept being spied on.

Heimdall smiled when he asked. “I need no special sight for this, King. I opened the bifrost for Loki this morning.”

Thor was momentarily surprised, then groaned at his stupidity. Of course! Loki had so deliberately promised not take take a ship offworld. His travels brought him out of Asgard’s realms and into the rest of the galaxy so often Thor had forgotten that, of course, he might still use the bifrost!

Heimdall let him wallow in being tricked for another moment, then said softly. “Congratulations, by the way.”

That caught Thor's attention. Oh, well.... "There are no secrets from you, I suppose.” he smiled.

Loki still would not allow the pregnancy to be announced. He wore illusions constantly now, often switching between his male and female form, as his preference changed, but always disguising his pregnancy. He wouldn't even see healers, arguing that he was only shapeshifted to mimic an Asgardian, and it had always been an imperfect shift, so they wouldn't know what to do with him. Thor was not convinced, but Loki had seemed to carry their child effortlessly so far, so it wasn’t worth an argument. Yet.

“Where did he go?”

“Alfheim.”

Thor’s smile vanished. “What? No, he would not have been so foolish. Are you certain?”

Heimdall’s gaze grew distant. “He is there now.”

Thor tried to control himself. He knew charging off was never a good response to Loki. But... NOW? “Is he mad? He’s pregnant! He can’t be on Alfheim! Where? He is not in the Faery Lands, at least?”

“He is deep in their royal woods.”

No. Oh, no. “You must send me to him!” The Fae. They made deals, and played games, and had a fascination with infants. And Loki was there, pregnant, with a godly royal child and his penchant for getting into trouble.

Heimdall nodded slowly. “Your father’s treaties do not allow me to send you directly into their woods. But, you are king now.”

Thor scowled. He wanted to get to Loki right away, but if he had been ensnared by the Fae, now was no time to break treaties. “No. Get me as close as you can. I will find him!”

“Take care of what may find you, my king.” Heimdall said calmly. Then he drew his sword, and activated the bifrost, and Thor rushed to Alfheim in a roar of colors.

\--------------------

Thor strode the woods, turning, searching. He had seen Loki come this way! He had heard him laugh.

He was sure it had been Loki. Thor would not be fooled by a Faery trick.

“Show yourself, Trickster!” he roared. He kept turning when he saw Loki move, or heard his voice. He never seemed to get any closer. “Loki!”

He heard his brother laugh, and race up a hill. He ran after him.

“Loki! These woods are dangerous!”

Where was he?

It was getting dark. Thor turned again, hearing his brother. He was close, just behind those leaves, and Thor lunged, before he could escape again.

He plummeted off the edge before he ever even saw it, and lay still in the canyon bottom for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to orient himself. Where was he?

“Loki!” he hissed, getting up. He suddenly felt it was better to be quiet. It was darker down here. He felt watched. He saw no one, but with Fae that mattered little. “Loki!” He stumbled over some driftwood, but pushed on, following the river upward.

Or was it downward?

He saw Loki move, off to his left, and spun. Loki had scurried around him, and now laughed at his back. Thor turned again, growling.

Then a shout. Frightened, in Loki's voice! Thor turned and raced toward it.

“Thor, help!” To his left!

“Thor!” Behind him!

Another fearful, wordless cry, in the distance.

“LOKI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched her brother fondly, keeping invisible for the moment.

Poor thing. He was well and truly captured by Faeries, and Loki had clearly caught him in a moment of misery, wallowing in the despair of it.

He was chained to the wall, at the base of a crumbling tower, powerful arms trapped above his head, powerful body slumping beneath them. Between the dark forest all around, and the tower being slowly reclaimed by nature, it was quite a lovely, aesthetic picture he made.

Oh, and some thoughtful Fae had completely stripped Thor.

“Brother.” Loki purred, rounding one of the remains of a column, revealing herself.

“Loki! You escaped? How? No, it doesn’t matter. You have to leave here, now!”

“Thor....” Still a bit disoriented from the woods, perhaps. Or just his usual heroic tendencies making a show. “I wasn’t captured. I was not trespassing. I needed to use the Fae royal libraries, so I brought a gift for the queen and asked politely.” She leaned against the remains of the column, and smirked at her brother.

“You....” Thor shook his head. “Loki, it doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t be here while you’re pregnant! Whatever you are researching, it can wait a few months, surely!”

Loki waved her hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter now. I was completely safe - I had no desperate need for the Fae to exploit. But now,” she put her hand over her belly and sighed sadly. “Now they have captured my idiot brother. That certainly qualifies. What do you think, Thor? Shall I trade the child for you?”

“No!” Thor tugged violently against the chains, but his power mattered little against the Fae’s, here in their own forest. “No! Loki, do not even think of it! I don’t care if they keep me for thousands of years! Get our child to safety!”

Loki laughed. Her brother really was sweet! “Calm down!” She came slowly toward him, and gave him a sweet kiss. “Don’t worry. You can’t imagine I would ever trade our child?”

Thor sighed in relief, and closed his eyes tiredly. “Then what is your game, Trickster? Why are you here?”

“Brother, really. If I let the Faeries keep you, who would warm my bed?” The Grandmaster would be eager for the job, of course, but he was best taken in small doses. And he was not Thor. “I am here to negotiate your release.”

Thor blinked at her in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. I have already spoken to the queen. Thor... it may be dangerous.” It would not really be, for him, but where was the fun in that?

“I will face it!”

“There is a great beast, in a cave in the mountains. No one is certain what it is; some magical experiment gone wrong. It comes down from the mountains and terrorizes their villages, and they have lost dozens of their own warriors trying to defeat it. If you can slay it, brother, they will release us both.”

“I will- both? You said you were not captured!”

Loki hid his smile, and tried to look worried but brave. “I was not. But of course, if they release you to go fight the beast, what is to stop you from merely returning to Asgard? I offered myself as hostage.”

“Loki, the baby....” Thor whispered, in horror.

Loki pressed up against Thor and kissed him fiercely, holding tight to him. “You will defeat it! I know you will!”

Thor kissed her back, just as urgently. “I will! Of course I will!”

Good. That was settled, then. Thor was quite easily handled, when he was properly motivated. Her thoughts turned to other things, like this lovely display of flesh.

“I am certain you will. So certain, perhaps I should give you a preemptive reward.” She stroked her hand down his side, to his hips.

Thor gave a surprised laugh. “Ah. Tempting as you are, brother, I’m a bit chained up right now.”

“Mmm. But I’m not.”

\------------

O-oh.

Thor tugged on the chains again, and actually felt himself blushing. “But... Loki....” Loki pinned him with magic sometimes, when playful fighting turned to sex, but he never kept him caught long, and... these were chains, not Loki's magic.

On the other hand, they couldn't get up to too much, like this. Loki could only be intending to use his mouth.

And Loki was pressing close, rubbing against him, kissing and- “Please, brother? I... I worried, when I heard you were caught. I want to taste you.”

Thor groaned. “I can't touch you.”

Loki purred. “No. But I can touch you. Let me please you, brother.” She slid slowly down to her knees, kissing Thor's chest. She looked up at him, and gently bit his hip bone. “I want to. Please?”

This was a trap. Thor whimpered, and nodded.

He had just a moment to see Loki’s mischievous smile, before Loki took hold of his hips and flipped him around, chains twisting over his head. He let out a surprised gasp as his front hit the rough stone of the tower, then yelped when Loki buried his face in Thor's ass.

“Oh fuck, LOKI!” he yelled, as Loki's tongue enthusiastically swept his crack. “Loki! Oh FUCK!” Curses spilled from him, and his cock, now fully, abruptly hard, ground against the stone. He tried to pull his arms free once again, and realized he was fully, helplessly, in Loki's care.

“Loki!” Oh fuck, fuck!

Helpless!

Oh fuck fuck, he was trapped, he couldn't get free! For a few panicked moments, he struggled, torn between a visceral fear of being helpless, and the pleasure of Loki’s tongue. Loki’s hand slipped around him and wrapped around his cock, protecting it from the rough stone.

“Shh, brother, shh, I have you.” she purred, and her tongue pushed inside of him.

Thor shouted. Oh fuck, Loki, Loki, he wanted, wanted to touch, to move, he-

He panted, trying to collect himself. He couldn’t move! He couldn’t move.

He was entirely in Loki’s care.

He whimpered, and something in his shoulders - in his mind - unknotted.

He was entirely in Loki’s care.

“Brother!” he moaned, bending his head as if to hide, even as he pushed his hips back for more of Loki’s tongue. Loki made a hum of approval, and it travelled through him. Thor gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ah! Loki, yes!”

Loki kept moaning, making obscene sounds of pleasure, all the more obscene as they sank into Thor. Thor writhed between his mouth and his hand, babbling senselessly, telling Loki how much he loved him, loved her, love-

“LOKI!” His cry echoed through the woods, off the ruins, and he spilled and spilled into Loki’s hand. Loki saw him through, then wrung a few whimpering aftershocks from him, before gently releasing him.

He - she? Something about the particular flavor of smugness radiating off of his brother made him think his beloved trickster was a man again - slid up Thor’s back, almost a snakelike slither, kissing and petting and soothing all the way.

“Mmm, very good, brother.” He - no, she, probably she - murmured. “You did very good. I’ll take care of you.”

Gentle kisses along his shoulder. Thor felt too exhausted to respond, except in a soft moan.

Loki’s breath of laughter puffed along his neck. “I will have to take charge with you more often.”

Corruptor, he thought, blearily. He didn’t mind. Oh. He had done Loki a great disservice, refusing to tie her up all these years. Must remedy that.

Loki stayed a few more minutes, until Thor’s breath was caught, and his eyes were able to focus, then she kissed his neck. “I’ll see they get you a proper room.”

And she was gone.

\------------------------------

“I told you I could.”

The Faery queen laughed, and Loki caught the bit of glitter she tossed to him. It allowed one to store magic within it, nothing particularly impressive. Merely a bauble, for their silly bet.

Loki had bet he could seduce Thor into breaking the Asgardian taboo against bondage games. If he lost, Thor would have had to pass the night chained to the tower, and Loki would have to fill the little bauble with his own power, and give it to the queen. Now, the bauble was his, and already fae servants were wisking around Thor, seeing to his comforts and guiding him to the palace. Low stakes.

Now the real game began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

Loki paced about the Fae throne room, where he was “invited” to wait out the conclusion of Thor’s quest.

He was not worried about Thor fighting the beast in the mountains, of course. Oh, Fae royalty in their own forest could muffle his power, or overcome it, but the beast was no Faery, and well out of their woods besides. Fighting the creature would be short work.

No, he worried about interference from other Fae.

This kingdom had a political tangle so complex even Loki had difficulty seeing it clearly. In theory, destroying the beast should be a universally agreed upon goal, as it was a danger to all of them.

But politics were never so simple, and less so among the Fae. The Blue Lord would want to stop a champion sent by the queen from succeeding, simply to deny the crown the victory. The Eastern Duchess would want no one to succeed, as her lands sold spells of protection, and she grew rich as people panicked.

Loki doubted either of them would interfere with Thor. It would be too obvious.

In addition to intrigue, there was no Faery who would not WANT Thor. And Thor was so good at falling for traps. He was not stupid, but he was direct, which amounted to much the same thing here.

Well. Thor was King of Asgard. He would have to be able to survive walking across the Faery Lands without succumbing to some random trick. He knew well the dangers of where he was.

Loki would have to ensure no larger plots descended upon him. He spent the day swirling about the court, learning secrets and schemes. He learned who might have cause to harm Thor, and who had the resources to stop them, and rather than seeking to gain control over the former, who would be on guard against him, he learned how to manipulate the latter.

He knew the queen watched him. He knew the queen must have guessed what had brought him here. He knew the queen must already have the answer he sought.

\--------------------------

In the cold light of day, climbing the many miles to the creature’s lair, in was perfectly clear to Thor that this was all Loki’s fault.

He wasn’t certain exactly how yet, but Loki had been having entirely too much fun the night before. And, in general, things were Loki’s fault. That Loki had somehow caused this, rather than rushed to Thor’s side to desperately negotiate his release, was just a given.

What worried him was that Loki might actually have traded himself as hostage for Thor. He had no idea how far his brother’s game went, or what shape it might take.

“‘Who would warm my bed?’” he mocked himself, in a high voice, hopping from boulder to boulder across a stream. “‘I’m here to negotiate your release.’ ‘I’ve already spoken to the queen.’” He huffed, and dropped the high voice. “Yeah, I bet you have, Trickster.”

In truth, he was having fun. Loki hadn’t caught him in a trap this pleasant in decades. Off to fight a monster? He loved fighting monsters! He just wished he had some company for the journey.

“Hello, good sir!”

A lovely voice called out, from an equally lovely woman. She was dressed in practical hunting gear. She probably knew these woods well. She could probably guide him in finding the quickest way up the mountain.

“It is good to see another, out here in these lonely hills. The day is hot, my lord. Would you like a drink to cool you?”

Yes he would.

Thor tried not to look at her, and walked resolutely on.

\-----------------------------

Loki had possibly started a minor war between two houses, and arranged a marriage for a third, but the plots against Thor’s quest were all either prevented or diverted. When Thor reached the creature’s lair, the queen cast a spell on a large wall mirror, and they were able to see Thor fight the beast.

Loki smiled at the astonished cries and cheers. His brother, father of his child. He watched the fight with interest. He always liked to watch Thor fight. He was clearly having fun with it, taking the time to enjoy a few techniques he did not get to use often. Even still, it was a short fight, and bets were being claimed before Thor had even dusted himself off.

Now that it was safe in the mountains, a flying chariot was being sent to retrieve Thor, so he could return to the palace in time for the celebration.

The queen was busy with a few other courtiers. Loki waited, patiently. She was in no hurry. But she would have her reward, for luring Thor here and convincing him to kill the beast. It took some time. Loki examined the art on the walls, but kept the queen always within her line of sight, and made sure to often be in the queen’s in return.

Finally, the queen came to her. “Very well, dear, I will take you to it.”

Loki nodded, respectfully, and followed the queen out of the throne room, into the ceremonial part of the palace. Their path overlooked the common area, which was buzzing with activity as the celebration was prepared. But their path, to the records and artifacts, dry and dull compared to such excitement, was quiet.

The queen paused outside the door. “It lies within.”

“I will be very careful with it, your majesty.” Loki stepped toward the door.

“Young prince.” The queen said, stopping him. Loki looked over his shoulder at her.

She was looking at him thoughtfully. “Even if it holds the answers you hope for, you will not be satisfied. It will not tell you why. It will not tell you what you truly want to know.”

Loki swallowed, and turned fully to face her. “My queen, I-”

“Loki!”

It was Thor, dusty with the road and battle, and tousled from flying, and still looking like the unparalleled god he was. He gave the queen a bow, and polite greeting, then focused all his attention back on Loki, striding toward her.

“What was the meaning of this game, Trickster? What did you need so badly, that you thought I would not simply give you?” Loki stepped back from his advance, automatically on guard at his authoritative tone, but he caught her up easily, and gave her shoulders a squeeze. “What are you doing?”

Loki squirmed in his grip. “I know you would give it, but where is the fun in that? I needed you to kill the creature, in trade!”

“Trade!” Now Thor sounded angry. “For what? What do you need here?”

Loki took in a nervous breath, and looked over her shoulder at the door. She hadn’t meant to share this. What if.... What if Thor.... She could remember her skin turning blue. She could remember hanging from the bifrost, Thor not knowing, and Odin....

“Loki!” His anger was turning quickly into worry and confusion. He looked at the queen. “What is this place? Where are you taking her?”

The queen smiled faintly. “It is a hall of records.” She nodded toward the door Loki had been about to go through. “Very special records.”

“It’s their children.” Loki said, suddenly urgent with the idea. “The ones they put with others. They keep track of where each was left, and when.”

“Loki....” Thor’s hand went up to her neck, a comforting, familiar gesture. Loki tried to take a steadying breath. Thor wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t supposed to know!

“It’s your fault! It was your idea!” Loki said, in weak defense. “You said you thought I might be Fae, and... and it made sense, too many things fit, and....” Loki couldn't find air to get the words out.

If she knew what she was.... Right now she was nothing. A shapeshifter. Formless, genderless, parentless, without history or a home, beyond what she chose. She had found comfort in that, after everything certain was stripped away. She was her own, bound to no one by any ties except her own. If she had parents and a people, and a home... she could lose them. Now, by ignoring them, or lose them later, after growing attached. She could....

She could be found wanting. She could be found unwanted.

Skin turning blue. Falling from the bifrost.

Thor had tried to save her. Thor had not known yet. Odin had, and no interest in retrieving her. Mother had, and she was nowhere to be found.

Thor wasn’t supposed to be here. A fanciful notion that she was a Faery was entirely different from knowing.

“I need to know.” she said, softly. She was afraid to know.

Thor understood. He cupped her face with both hands, pulled her close, rested their foreheads together. “You don't.” he murmured, softly. “Not unless you want to.”

She didn't have to know. She didn't.

Except, she did know. She tried not to, but she had known since she had walked into the forest, and felt how right it was. She had known by how she fit among the court, how their games and puzzles of politics made sense. She had known by looks and smiles from Fae.

Walking in was mere confirmation. Walking away, no more than denial. There was no more room in Loki for that.

“It cannot tell you where your home is.” the queen said, softly.

She squeezed Thor, for one more moment. “I know where my home is.”

Then she pulled away, and walked into the hall of records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will be up tomorrow-ish! And then... I'm going to attempt to declare this series done, and see if it takes!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
